Swampfoot
Swampfeet (or Swampfoots - we have seen the local Ferrics refer to both plural forms) are a type of mimic that appear primarily in the Thicket Woods sub-area of Hatchwood Wilds. They are the most cunning and arguably the smartest Mimic in the initial beta release. Swampfeet(foots) have the ability to jump from platform to platform. They can do this just as quickly as any player character. They use mid-range horizontal melee slashes to attack the player and also have the ability to attack above their heads. This is especially annoying if an Aeronaut or Crag becomes cornered and tries to escape by jumping over the Swampfoot. Their melee attacks apply the sprained effect to the character, which results in the attack stat being lowered by 50%. Tactics Tips & Attacks Swampfeet(foot)'s break attack can be aimed upwards. Attempting to jump or fly over them is not recommended. Attacking them gives you a short period of time to dodge through them unharmed, potentially letting you evade their attack. Aeronaut You should be able to charge at them with your steamthrower active, and dodge their Break attack by doing so. Then turn around and come at them again. Another technique that works well is to act it then charge through it while it is flashing. Ferric Hit the Swampfoot and Backdash away, then double-jump over his head. Get a good bit of room between you and him again, and then run at him and slash him again. Repeat. If you and the Swampfoot are on level ground, it is easy to strike the Swampfoot and safely walk straight through it as it flashes. The Swampfoot will tend to attack where you were, leaving his back wide open. It is possible to find spots where you can attack a Swampfoot and it cannot attack you. If the Swampfoot is on a thin platform touches a vertical wall, you can hang from the wall and strike it as it runs around overhead. There are other spots where a ferric can attack a Swampfoot through a wall. Crag Grab a wall to where he will continue to jump, but cannot reach you. Use your own attack on him until he is dead. Additional Information Sprocket Data Quest Relevance *'Swampfoots' appear in Steamport City during the side quest "Hawthorn in the City" (MB0005). *During the daily quest "Shirts in the Camp" (LW0006), player must kill 12 shirt-wearing Swampfoots and retrieve the Lana Ringer Tees for Lana Westwood Trophy Farming For crags (possibly ferrics) if you go RRRRRUUURRR (r=right, u=up) from Hatchwood Wilds drop point, past the first bridge, grapple onto the side of the platform and a Swampfoot will jump up. Hit him when he gets close enough. If this wasn't too confusing and you did it right, he won't be able to touch you. Just make sure you take care of the Pidgebomber above you first ;) Second way is in room R-LU-L-L-L-L-U from the Hatchwood Wildse checkpoint (where was the fire). It's easy, just synchronize your jumps with his and in air just attack. Best approach is from top because there's no chance for them to strike. You cannot lose any health there unless you try to. Third way is almost same place, it's R-LU-L-L from same drop point. You attack him from below if you're an Aeronaut or Crag. On the picture below, yellow dots are Swampfoots' locations. Related Enemies *Bruinscale *Trenchfoot Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies